Una espada, Un Jazmín & la oscuridad
by Sasume Himura
Summary: solo se encuentran dos almas en el Dojo... que pronto estaran unidas... un mundo y otro se enlazan
1. Al Encuentro De un Jazmín

Ruroni Kenshin no es mío le pertenece al sensei watsuki .... este fic va dedicado a mis amigas Meg y Miyuki Kobayakawa que son fanáticas de Rurouni Kenshin como yo n.n...  
  
·* pensamientos   
  
· - diálogos   
  
·( ) acciones  
  
****************************  
  
Un día de otoño apacible; las hojas con sus diferentes tonos rojizos adornaban el gran jardín que tenia el dojo Kamiya, del cual no parecía albergar alma alguna ...pero en una habitación...   
  
Kaoru- (con una gran sonrisa) Esta muy silencioso el dojo sin Sanosuke y Yahiko desde hace una semana no han regresado ya que se han ido a recorrer el Japón  
  
Kenshin(frente la mesa, sentado de la forma que el pasado no olvida) si a veces Sanosuke tiene ideas muy extrañas... pero recuerde que Megumi-Dono, salió de viaje hacia china para aprender nuevas técnicas de curación ( Kenshin le regalo su apacible sonrisa a Kaoru).  
  
Kaoru- si , pero es muy bueno que todo mundo tenga un momento de ocio ... y mas con todo lo sucedido con Enishi ...   
  
Los dos se quedaron en silencio mientras poco a poco el sol se ocultaba en el horizonte, reflejando sus últimos rayos en el estanque y las hojas otoñales.  
  
Después de tanto tiempo en silencio Kaoru habló.  
  
Kaoru- Kenshin, ¿Quieres ir a tomar un poco de Sake?, seria bueno para entretenernos ...  
  
Kenshin- ¿Oroo? Por que eso tan de repente.  
  
Kaoru- (con una sonrisa picara ... parecida a la de Megumi ) Realmente porque todo mundo esta descubriendo otras cosas mientras que nosotros nos quedamos aquí mirándonos las caras...hagamos algo para distraernos ... algo diferente, algo que casi no hacemos ( diciendo la ultima palabra mientras se dirigía hacia Kenshin ) Onegai...  
  
Kenshin- (viendo los brillantes ojos negri-azules de Kaoru)Esta bien iremos pero vamos a regresar con prontitud... -.-  
  
Kaoru- ¡que bien! Solamente me arreglo un poco el kimono y nos vamos * bien es hora de acercarme mas a Kenshin...*  
  
Ella se dirigió ha su habitación rápido peor sin correr , ya que quería que no se notara su emoción.  
  
Kenshin* Ahora que estoy asolas con ella podré llegar mas lejos ... sin los apuros de sano ... tal vez no sea lo mas correcto ..pero yo* en se momento fue interrumpido por aquel olor de jazmines... ahora de forma distinta tenía el cabello suelto un tono rosado en los labios.  
  
Kenshin-( un poco sonrojado pero disimulando perfectamente) ¿ Ya esta lista Kaoru- Dono?  
  
Kaoru- Sí... ( Kenshin se levanto y juntos salieron del dojo.. )  
  
La única luz que alumbraba aquellas frías calles de otoño era una pequeña luna menguante  
  
En lo alto del cielo...  
  
Kaoru- ( con los ojos ocultos en el cabello) Onegai Kenshin si me embriago de mas... no me veas con malos ojos...  
  
Kenshin-Kaoru- Dono no tiene de que preocuparse ^.^x  
  
Alrededor de las nueve y media de la noche.. llegaron a un pequeño "salón" que se acaba de abrir ... al entra solo pudieron encontrar un lugar la parte posterior del local, dieron su orden ... una botella de Sake para cada quien...  
  
Kaoru- en lo que esperamos, ¿por qué no platicamos un rato? ^^  
  
Kenshin - si hay que hablar ... ^^x  
  
Kaoru- ¿Sabes hasta cuando regresan Yahiko y Sanosuke?  
  
Kenshin- Realmente no lo se pero calculo que uno o dos meses, lo mismo pienso con Megumi-Dono o tal vez se demore un poco mas ( con un tomo de alegría)  
  
....- aquí esta su orden y sus dos botellas de Sake más por nuestra inauguración... háblenme cuando necesiten algo mas ( se aleja entre la gente)  
  
Kaoru- Bien Kenshin es hora de divertirnos (tomando la botella que estaba frente a ella y sirviéndose en su taza)  
  
Kenshin- Esta bien Kaoru - Dono a su salud ( extendiendo su brazo y chocando su taza contra la de ella)  
  
A lo largo de la noche se tomaron las cuatro botellas y cuando ya no hubo mas... pidieron otras dos. Kaoru aprendió a tomar Sake durante su estancia en Kyoto se embriagaba con facilidad.. algo que Kenshin ignoraba...   
  
Kenshin- * esta es mi oportunidad, hoy esta mas hermosa que nunca .. tal vez sea el momento de acercarme a mi amada Kaoru chan*  
  
Kaoru- * Me encanta estar con el... ahora mas que estoy yo y su presencia .. ya nadie interfiere, ya no importa nada ... hoy, esta noche .. es el momento para robarle un beso... de aquellos labios*   
  
Los dos disfrutaron del sake y se les pasaban las horas entre carcajada y carcajada, ya habían olvidado todo , ahora solo les importaba el momento, su diversión...  
  
Kenshin- Kaoru - dono es hora de irnos del lugar, ya son altas horas de la noche y no quiero que corra peligro innecesario...  
  
Kaoru- esta bien Kenshin pagare lo que bebimos ( dejo el dinero en al mesa se levanto y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta con Kenshin a sus espaldas como su único protector)   
  
Se encontraban a una casa del Dojo Kamiya la pequeña luna se encontraba escondida entre las nubes. En la entrada del dojo   
  
Kaoru- Kenshin, me incomoda un poco la sandalia porfavor espara un momento (antes de que Kenshin pusiera un pie en el Dojo)  
  
Kenshin-No hay problema Kaoru-Dono (y miro hacia el otro lado de la calle viendo sólo la penumbra)  
  
Mientras Kenshin estaba distraído Kaoru aflojo su obi para que el kimono se dejara caer hasta los hombros [de la misma forma que lo portaba Yumi ] se levanto del suelo y fue a hacia Kenshin y lo abrazo hacia si..  
  
Kaoru Te amo Kenshin (con una suave voz mientras apretaba sus senos hacia la espalda de Kenshin)  
  
Kenshin disfrutaba de el momento... no esperaba tal reacción en Kaoru ... o tal vez no quería adivinar sus acciones... el solamente queria disfrutar de su cercanía...  
  
Miyuki ... ojala lo leas me esforzado mucho.. este fic lo tengo en un cuaderno por eso me tardo al tras pasarlo ^^u asi que ya empeze el cap dos y ya muy pronto el tres ... 


	2. Un Acercamiento Anhelado

Rurouni Kenshin no es mío le pertenece al sensei Watsuki...  
  
Cáp. II   
  
Kenshin disfrutaba esa sensación que nunca había sentido antes... quería que fuese eterna  
  
****************  
  
Kenshin se volteo lentamente no quería que Kaoru los soltara... sujeto sus manos y volteo...  
  
Kenshin- Kaoru-chan... yo siempre te he querido, siempre has sido todo para mí, lo que realmente siento es...  
  
Kaoru lo detuvo simplemente lo beso, Kenshin no pensó en nada sólo se sumergió en el momento, saboreando por primera vez el embriagante sabor de sus labios... era imposible describir tal deleite, pero supo de inmediato que ya nunca mas podría dejarlo...  
  
Kaoru soltó las manos de Kenshin, tan alegre como siempre, pero con un toco diferente, no era el mismo era algo que le quedaba a ella... pero que solo esa expresión debía pertenecerle al Rurouni, por fin hizo que su Rurouni la notara.. No como una niña sino como una mujer... como su mejor y eterna compañera.. aunque ella misma no creía que podía haberlo hecho, pero ya no importaba ya que era su ilusión... retomo las manos perdidas que buscaban su piel... las coloco sobre su cintura y casi inmediatamente separa sus labios...  
  
Kaoru- Tengo frió, Kenshin no te separes de mí... no se te pares de mi cuerpo, dame tu calor (mientras tocaba con ligereza la mejilla izquierda de su amado)  
  
  
  
Kenshin- ( viéndola con gran calidez) Ahora es imposible que me pueda separar de tu talle (tomando su rostro con suavidad... para dirigir sus labios deseos de saborear aquel néctar de los labios de aquella amante secreta que asido descubierta.  
  
Cada beso era una prueba de amor, la pequeña luna que alumbraba el lugar había desaparecido entre las negras nubes ocultando las tertulias de aquellas sombras en al noche... no tardo mucho, en un momento volvió a aparecer alumbrando a aquellos amantes encontrados...  
  
Kenshin- Kaoru... mi Kaoru realmente tu me has cautivado desde la primera vez tu serás la dueña de todo mi ser...  
  
Kaoru- oh Kenshin yo he sido tuya desde hace tiempo... no estoy segura desde cuando *realmente si *ya que eres a la única que podría seguir hasta el fin del mundo... sin ti mi mundo se derrumba...  
  
El viento oscilaba un aire frió.. Estremecedor... pero en ese momento nadie lo noto... solos e podía ver que los cabellos negros y rojos se entrelazaban.  
  
Kaoru mientras tanto no perdía segundo alguno... sabia que todo esto era una gran oportunidad para que por fin su amado Rurouni se quedara por siempre a su lado, así que poco a poco aflojaba un poco el obi...  
  
Kenshin volvió a poner sus manos en ese pequeño talle y la cargo... no dijo nada... pero Kaoru supo de inmediato que Kenshin se uniría a ella...   
  
Kenshin- Kaoru.. ha empezado hacer frió... es mejor entrar ( y se dirigió hacia la casa)  
  
Kaoru- si pero no importa aun así ¿podemos seguir bebiendo Sake?  
  
Kenshin- claro Kaoru, pero solo un poco mas, Demo ¿Por qué tanta insistencia en tomar Sake?  
  
Kaoru tratando de disimular su pequeña sonrisa entre sus cabellos negros  
  
Kaoru- bueno porque hace mucho que no tomo y creo que tu también quieres seguir festejando o más bien alegrando la noche   
  
Kenshin solo la miro y le regalo su gentil sonrisa, llegaron en a la estancia y Kenshin la deposito lentamente en el piso y se dirijo a la cocina por el sake.  
  
Kaoru- * Perfecto, ahora Kenshin ya no se dirige de esa forma tan formal hacia mí, tal vez mi aspecto o mis palabras están haciendo efecto... *  
  
Kaoru-... no, no creo que sé a eso -. -  
  
Kenshin- ¿na ni? O.O  
  
Kaoru- No nada, solo pienso tonterías ^^u  
  
Kenshin- bueno ya traje lo que pediste... (poniendo todo en la mesa)  
  
Paso media hora, y ya no quedaba ni una sola gota de alcohol en el Dojo Kamiya. Los dos ahora con tanto alcohol en sus venas... se sentían extasiados... y todo salio a relucir  
  
Kenshin- Sabes Kaoru.. yo te amo y quiero saber si tu sientes lo mismo que yo  
  
Kaoru- Las palabras no dirían nada... solo diré que no existe nada que me separe de ti (dirigiéndose a él, ya que se encontraba del lado contrario a ella, iba hacia el ha gatas... dejando mas al descubierto su cuerpo de mujer.. escondido en una niña.. a lado de el, levanto su mano que tenia la taza, vertió un poco del sake que quedaba y la coloco con suavidad en los labios de Kenshin)(cayo una gota)  
  
Kaoru- mira Kenshin se derramo una gota, (paso su boca sobre la barbilla de él) Es un delicioso Sake ^^  
  
Kenshin- OH Kaoru. ^^x siempre tan Linda... por eso este lugar es mi hogar... mi casa y tu kosshii... es lo que más amo de todo el mundo  
  
Kaoru retiro la taza de la cercana boca de Kenshin y de un solo sorbo tomo el contenido de la pequeña taza de porcelana  
  
Kaoru- * Ya he sobre pasado los limites, pero realmente quiero estar con él... y si no lo hago yo el no lo hará... así que es hoy o nunca  
  
Ella lo misara directamente a los ojos, y él simplemente veía su rostro   
  
Kenshin- * Tal vez el alcohol me esta haciendo perder el sentido común, pero esto nunca me había sucedido antes... tal vez no es el alcohol, si no que lo estoy tomando como un pretexto para seducir a Kaoru- Dono, pero tengo ese deseo de estar con ella*  
  
Kaoru saco una delgada barra de chocolate del bolsillo derecho su manga.- ¿Sabes Kenshin? Esta diminuta y delgada barra marrón, la venden como un afrodisíaco, proveniente de occidente ¿ Quieres probarla?  
  
Kenshin- Se ve extraña, pero tiene un olor irresistible, con gusto la probare ^^x  
  
Kaoru coloco la "barrita" de chocolate en la boca de Kenshin, mientras que ella colocaba su boca del extremo contrario, en cada mordisco se acercaban mas y más... pero se trono cuando de nuevo se iban a juntar las bocas.  
  
Kaoru- Es una lastima se ha quebrado ^^u  
  
Kenshin- Si, es una lastima pero ha sido exquisita  
  
Kaoru- sí, tiene un realmente diferente.  
  
Ya no dijo palabra alguna ... simplemente se levanto de donde estaba sentada camino hacia la puerta de la estancia...Kenshin se quedo hinoptizado con sus caderas...nunca había visto tan hermosa a su Kaoru... nunca había notado como hasta hora lo refinado que era su cuerpo.. de un momento ella voltio hacia él... coloco en su hermoso rostro una sonrisa seductora .. solo para decir unas cuantas palabras...  
  
  
  
Kaoru- sabes, hoy fue tuve una noche esplendida... la rentablemente esto tenia que terminar en algún  
  
momento y es hora de acabar (deslizando sus dedos en su cabello acomodándolo hacia tras) -.^  
  
Kenshin no resistió más ya no podía contener su deseo...era el momento, ahora su velocidad era su mejor estrategia, con ella pudo retener a Kaoru antes de que diera su primer paso afuera de la habitación , solo la estrecho hacia su pecho, cruzando su brazo sobre el torso de ella atravesando exactamente entre sus firmes senos para poder darle una suave caricia en su cuello.  
  
Kenshin - Ven , vamos a mi habitación... supongo que no te negaras... ya que te entiendo mejor que nadie.  
  
Gracias por sus comentarios...Ojala les haya gustado el segundo capitulo aunque esta vez me extendi mas de lo normal... si no se han dado cuenta esto va orillado mas a un lemon ...pero muy romatico...se que es extraño que Kaoru beba y que Kenshin acepte ...pero tengo un buen pretexto XD .  
  
Nota.El tercer capitulo esta muy subido de tono ... si no lo soportas es mejor que no lo leas ... yo advierto ;)  
  
Miyuki : Sabes que te quiero mucho por que compartimos muchos intereses ... gracias por leer mi fic ^^  
  
Ondine : gracias por tomarte al molestia y el tiempo de leer esto se que andas ocupada   
  
Blankaoru: con gusto Leere tus fic, claro cuando tenga un poco de tiempo libre ^^u.  
  
Y todas als demas personas muchas gracias gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer este fic...realmente se los agradesco °0°  
  
Matte ne n.n 


	3. Amor supremo

Rurouni Kenshin no es mío le pertenece al Sensei Watsuki Nobushiro.  
  
Nota: Este capitulo contiene escenas de relaciones sexuales... menores de edad abstenerse a leer el capitulo, yo advierto ;)  
  
Este Cáp. Se lo dedico a un personita que se encuentra allá fuera  
  
Kenshin- ven vamos mi alcoba.  
  
*********************************   
  
Kenshin cerro bruscamente la puerta de su habitación, rápidamente sujeto la muñeca derecha de Kaoru, poniendo de esta manera a ese frágil cuerpo en la pared escasamente iluminada por los tenues rayos de luz lunares.  
  
Kenshin no aguardo ni un momento mas con su mano derecha, podía lograr movimientos libremente logrando tocar con detalle el cuerpo de su amada, pasando sus dedos sobre su rostro, rozando su cuello, en eso momento la soltó y empezó a desatar aquel Obi que sostenía el kimono que cubría su cuerpo...ella aprovechó ese momento para jugar con aquel cuerpo perfilado por al luz de luna, tocando y saboreando su piel mordisqueando su cuello, besando su boca.  
  
El pequeño juego de exploración de Kaoru no dejaba que Kenshin pusiera la mayor de su concentración en remover el obi, para que su blanca piel de sus senos se mostraran ante él a luz de la luna menguante.  
  
Esto le gustaba mas a Kaoru, así que pego su cuerpo al de Kenshin, en si parecía una pequeña niña tocando algo nuevo para ella, la desesperación hizo que Kenshin veloz mente pudiera desatar el obi de su amada, aunque no dejo que los senos de la chica se mostraran plenamente ante él, y sin pensarlo dos veces se quito la parte superior de su ropaje.  
  
Kaoru se pego aun más al cuerpo de Kenshin y él a su vez, el kimono que se encontraba sobre puesto, se dejo caer, dejando al descubierto sus senos, que tenía él demostraban deseoso de que Kenshin los probase, pero Kaoru solo se junto mas al torso de Kenshin, para el notase el gran deseo que tenia ella.  
  
Kenshin la beso, cada momento sé hacia más excitante para él, el cuerpo de Kaoru sumergido en el alcohol y el calor transmitido por esos dos cuerpos elevaba su temperatura  
  
Kaoru- ¿Quieres probar mi cuerpo, mi amado Kenshin?,Con una mirada maliciosa y sin nada que dudar.  
  
Kenshin - s-si claro, diciéndolo con asombro ya que la actitud de Kaoru lo había tomado por sorpresa, aunque eso lo lleno mas de ese intenso calor, empezó a besar su rostro, su cuello, con gran desesperación, con aquella desesperación de hacerla suya, bajando por su rostro con necesidad de probar todo su cuerpo cuando tropezó con sus senos, este los tomo entre sus manos, jugando con ellos, probando con delicadeza esa pequeña aparte de su cuerpo, después de un momento ya no eran caricias, eran besos, mordiscos, esto provoco que Kaoru lanzara pequeños y mudos sonidos de placer al aire.  
  
Kenshin-* Por fin puedo sentirla, por fin es mía, en este momento solo quiero hacerla feliz, quiera dar ese gran paso, para que ella y yo estemos conectados para toda la vida*  
  
Kaoru-* Esta sensación, es tan placentera, el hecho de sentir su boca y que sus manos recorran mi cuerpo, espero... que el y yo siempre estemos de esta forma*  
  
Entre sus pequeños juegos ellos se desprendieron de su ropaje, con lo que se dejo al descubierto el deseo furtivo de Kenshin de unirse con aquella señorita que pronto seria su eterna dama, Kenshin toco todo su cuerpo, Kaoru tampoco controlaba aquel deseo de tocar a su Rurouni, Kenshin, entre su exploración, llego en un momento dado a la entrepierna , en ese momento Kenshin se contuvo.  
  
Kenshin- Ven Kaoru, vamos a mi futon, diciéndolo con una voz suave y tranquila  
  
Kaoru- Sí, En eso mismo pensaba . con una voz agitada y llena de deseo.  
  
Ella se recostó en el pequeño futon de Kenshin...él volvió a el malicioso jugueteo, a aquella exploración tan detallada de esa mujer, tocando y probando ese exótico sabor que expelía la piel de esa mujer. Kaoru tocaba el cuerpo con aquel vagabundo , con dulces caricias, con las puntas de sus dedos bordeaba aquellos músculos forjados en batallas , y esas traviesas caricias la llevaron a la entre pierna del joven Kenshin , tocando lo que ella nunca pensó tocar , acariciando con rapidez y firmeza, él reacciono con algunos sonidos de placer, busco la entrepierna de Kaoru, tocando y no; aquel delicado pubis, esto éxito aún mas a Kaoru, el control de la situación, bajo un poco mas, tomo aquel falo frente a ella y simplemente lo coloco en su boca , succionando , besándolo , lamiéndolo , dejando en el la humedad de su boca , todo eso era una excitante sensación para los dos... claro mas para Kenshin, él no podía dejar de contener su placer , no soporto más he hizo que Kaoru probando algo que nunca antes había provocando ... era la cumbre de excitación de Kenshin ... lo que provoco la misma reacción en Kaoru.  
  
Kenshin todavía en posición de lagartija....  
  
Kenshin- Eso fue estupendo querida Kaoru  
  
Kaoru- Tal vez... yo solo sentía que debía hacerlo, pero es hora de que tu me lleves a la luna , y me traigas de nuevo a la tierra, mirándolo con cierta lujuria .  
  
Kenshin cargo a Kaoru y coloco su cabeza en al almohadilla, era momento de darle satisfacción a su querida Kaoru .  
  
Comenzó a tocar su cuerpo desnudo, iluminado por los tenues rayos de luz de la pequeña luna, empezó a rozar su piel , mordisqueo sus senos, besando aquel pequeño vientre , era el momento de unirse con ella, separo lentamente sus piernas , observo el rostro de Kaoru ...y simplemente las beso.  
  
Kenshin- mi querida Kaoru ¿quisieras unirte a mi , fundirte con mi alma?  
  
Kaoru- Mi amado, solo toco su mejilla... sabes que es mi mas grande deseo  
  
Kenshin sonrió con dulzura, se coloco en medio de sus piernas , y penetro con dulzura y fuerza al cuerpo de Kaoru, ella empezó a gemir de placer y dolor, ya que era la primera vez que un hombre se sumergía en su cuerpo, Kenshin noto el gran deseo de Kaoru, ya que podía sentir , su humedad y estrechez, lo que a el le encantaba ...aunque era delicado ya que era la primera vez que Kaoru sentía alguien en su ser...   
  
Paso poco tiempo, para que ella realmente disfrutaba aquel enlace, su boca solo podía expresar placer por lo que hacia con ella aquel vagabundo. el por su parte se adentraba más y más al cuerpo de ella, esta empezó a sentir calor mas y a estrechar a Kenshin dentro d ella , ahora no era un simple sonido , era mas que eso tal vez un grito , tal vez un gemido de dolor o placer , algo indescriptible esto hizo que Kenshin volviera a liberar esa energía , volvió a sentir el éxtasis gracias a su amada , ella también lo sintió gracias a la fuerza producida por su amado, asi que ahora los dos llegaron al cielo y regresaron los dos. Dejo caer su cuerpo en el frágil cuerpo de su amada , y se unieron en un esplendido abrazo; se dieron un largo y dulce beso que profesaba amor.  
  
Kenshin- Te amo ... mi pequeña   
  
Kaoru- Te adoro mi amado Rurouni.  
  
La noche para ellos era eterna ... parecía no tener final ... y entre esa penumbra aquellos jóvenes cuerpos siguieron demostrándose su amor eterno , en aquel juego de caricias.  
  
Era momento , se definía como un amor supremo , que se hacia y deshacía entre la penumbra   
  
Ojala les allá gustado ... pensé en hacerlo lo mas romántico posible tengo ideas para seguir el fic ...pero no estoy muy seguro ...si asi les parece lo seguiré o lo dejare hasta aquí ...gracias  
  
Gaby: eres un amor gracias por seguir mi historia desde el principio  
  
Boris: Sabes que me encanta tus comentarios gracias por pensar eso de mi historia   
  
Blackaoru: gracias por poner rewievs en esta historia ya se que con todo eso de la universidad no tienes tiempo para leerlos   
  
Keiichi - Eres un amor recuerdalo, nunca estas solo , me tienes a mi ;)  
  
Kismy : Ya he resuelto todas tus dudas supongo , aun así eres una linda chica . gracias por leer el fic.  
  
Meg-ek : Milagro niña ... te dedico el fic y ni siquiera se te ocurre mirarlo.  
  
Si me ha faltado alguien , lo siento...tratare de responderos por mail asi que déjenlo ;) 


End file.
